quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Walrus101
Walrus101 is the only walrus that works for the EPF, providing information on his former group, the infamous Walrus Crime Ring, to them. Formerly a 'receptionist' in the secret ring, he was banished and has seeked revenge ever since. He is also a public speaker (a tremendous improvement from his poor English in the past), an EQF agent and the owner of the SPAM supermarkets and a ship company called Walrus Line. He has, not once, betrayed the EPF, but he also has revealed much information of the WCR. He currently lives in New Duck City, Duck Island, but he used to live in Club Penguin before. Background Walrus101 was born in 1985, somewhere in the Arctic Kingdom like all the other walruses. Sometime in December 2009, he came to the Antarctica and joined the Walrus Crime Ring. In the ring, he used to hack, like all the other walruses. Walrus101 was banished from the WCR a year before Shadow Walrus. Soon after being banished from the WCR, he joined the PSA. After joining the PSA, he bought a car. Biography When the PSA was destroyed by Herbert, Walrus101 joined the EPF, and he is currently working for it, as well. After some of the Walrus Brothers were banished from the WCR, Walrus101 also helped Walrus6 to spy on the WCR. Later, he was also invited by Shadow Walrus to join the EQF. He joined, and he is now helping the EQF to make the evil plans of The Evil Something fail. After being banished from the Walrus Crime Ring, he lived in an igloo in Club Penguin. However, in 2016, he decided to move to somewhere else. He moved to New Duck City, the capital of Duck Island. Involvement Walrus101 has been involved in some of the Walrus Crime Ring's hacking operations and later some of the PSA's, EPF's and EQF's secret missions. He also considered to become a candidate in New Duck City's mayor elections in 2017, but he decided to not become one. SPAM In 2017, Walrus101 bought SPAM, a company that owns a lot of supermarkets everywhere in Antarctica. Also, the headquarters of SPAM were moved from Penguindam, Batavia to New Duck City, Duck Island. Walrus Line Walrus Line is a ship company created by Walrus101 in December 2014. The first Walrus Line ships started sailing from Club Penguin to Q City, Moon Island in January 2015, and these were the ships m/s "EXPECT SEALS" and m/s "THE WALRUS" which had arrived from a shipyard some days before that. Before creating Walrus Line, Walrus101 had planned to make a ship company for 2 years. On July 24, 2016, 4 more new ships arrived from a shipyard. Also, a lot of older ships have been bought. On December 4, 2016, the Walrus Line ships started sailing from CP to New Duck City, Duck Island, as well, instead of just cities of Moon Island, and on December 29, 2016, the ships of another ship company that went bankrupt were bought. Also, ships started sailing from CP to Shiverpool and from New Duck City (Duck Island) to New Quack City (Moon Island). In 2017, Walrus Line ships also started sailing between the states of Duck Island (from Quackland to Quack Island, for example). Quotes *"i r teh walruz" (Walrus101 in the past) *"I am a Walrus." (Walrus101 in the present) Trivia *He is a walrus. Category:Walrus Category:Transportation Category:Good Walruses Category:Quackerpingu's Articles